


It's a Stretch

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [19]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Todd and Dany are at a mountain retreat.





	It's a Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for today is the Mountains.

Todd smiles as he steps onto the porch of the cabin in the mountains and stretches. He yawns, glancing around at the beautiful scenery, before he spots Dany curled on the swinging bench, reading a book and sipping at what Todd knows is most likely tea. “Good morning, gorgeous.”

Dany looks up, smiling. “Hey hot stuff.” He scoots his legs off the bench, wincing a little before he pats the seat next to him. “C’mon. Sit with me.” 

Todd settles next to him and grabs Dany’s legs, gently swinging them back up. “You hurting?” 

“Little bit. I don’t know if that bed is too soft or too hard or... I just don’t know. I should stretch, but I tried by myself and I can’t seem to manage it.”

“You want some help?” 

Dany nods, reaching over to stroke his fingertips down Todd’s arm. “I’d really appreciate it.” 

Todd nods back and pulls Dany onto his lap, stretching Dany’s legs to either side of his legs. He spreads his legs a little, rubbing gently at his hips. “Is this okay so far?” 

Dany nods, head falling back to Todd’s shoulder. “Fuck, I feel tight.” 

Todd kisses Dany’s neck and chuckles. “Pretty sure that’s for me to find out.” 

“Fuck you, Todd,” Dany says, giggling a little. “Stretch your legs a little wider, please.” 

“You got it, baby.”


End file.
